Kissing Lessons
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Eustace has his eye on the new girl, Jill is helping him out.


I would like to thank "YouWillRememberThisPenName" for giving me ideas and I am sure I will later on use each and every one of them! And thank you lemonsmania for always reviewing and being a good sport! :)

Please Read + Review!

Jill was feeling very suspicious over her friend Eustace Scrubb. Eustace, you could say, isn't really acting like himself lately. At the start of the week, he kept on glancing at the new girl in their grade, who's name was Serenity Abels. But who could blame him? Serenity had long wavy red hair, bright green eyes and nice soft freckles that sprinkled over her face. She was tall, slim and was very popular amongst the girls and boys. You could almost call her a Mary - Sue. Well, that's what Jill and her friends called her anyways.

"Look at him, just watching her," Mumbled Jill to her friend from behind her book. Jill and her friend Eldraid were inside the library in the Experiment house. Eldraid looked up from her book to see Eustace peering behind a bookshelf, getting a better look at the new girl.

Eldraid giggled and closed her book. "You've been so fed up with Scrubb and Abels lately, Jill. But don't you think it's time that he's found someone?" Eldraid asked.

"No," Muttered Jill.

Eldraid laughed. "You're not saying that you've actually grown a _fancy _for Scrubb, are you?" She asked her. Jill's face turned pink. "I never said anything of the sort." Was Jill's reply looking back down at her book. Eldraid continued watching as Scrubb kept on stealing glances at Serenity.

"Jill?"

"Yes, Eldraid?"

"Well, call me crazy, but it looks like he may really like her." Eldraid pointed out.

Jill shot her a glare. "_And_?"

"And, well...as a friend, maybe you should be helping him out?"

Jill jumped out of her seat. "_Why _would I help him out when the last thing I want to happen is to have Scrubb and Abels together?" Jill hissed. Eldraid gave her an amused smile.

"I'm sure he would be _ever _so greatful! And I'm sure their relationship won't last very long."

Jill sighed and only shook her head.

"You know me, Jill. If you don't bring them together I will." Eldraid crossed her arms and looked at Pole daringly. Jill hesitated and glanced back at Eustace from across the room, who had actually managed to trip while trying to cooly walk by Abels, causing a huge racket and a scene. Jill snorted a bit. "Ok, _fine_ I'll see what I can do." she gave in. Eldraid squealed. "That a girl, Pole! Good luck!" she clapped her friend on the shoulder before exiting the library.

Jill picked up her book and made her way towards her friend. "You alright, Scrubb?" She asked him as he quickly got up from the ground, his face turning red. "Yeah, never better."

Jill smiled mischeviously and Eustace glared at her. "C'mon, Scrubb, the library's going to close soon." And Jill dragged him out.

They were silent walking down the halls until Jill spoke up. "I know you have a thing for Abels."

"Shhh!" Eustace roughly placed a hand over her mouth. "I don't want anyone to hear, Pole!" He hissed. She pulled his hand off of her. "Alright, _sorry_...but anyways, I think it's really sweet." She lied. He looked at her oddly. "You do?"

_No_.

But she faked a smile and nodded. He shoved his hands in his blazer pockets and they continued walking, and Jill got the courage to say: "I can help you with Abels, if you'd like."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Would you really?"

She sighed a bit. "Yep."

"I can't beleive this."

_Neither can I._

"So what do you need help with?" Jill asked him as they started walking outside to the school grounds. They were heading behind the gym so that they would not be heard of their discussions.

Eustace sat down on the gravel ground beside Jill and thought about it for a moment before saying:

"Well, I've never kissed a girl before."

Jill's face turned pink. "So...you're planning on kissing her then?" She asked him quietly. Eustace was playing with a rock on the ground. "I was hoping to..." He mumbled. They were silent.

"Well, have you tried maybe...reading up on it?" Jill asked him. Eustace nodded. "Yeah but...I couldn't really find anything."

"Oh,"

Eustace shifted awkwardly. "Well," Jill began. "Maybe what you need is..." She swallowed. "Experience."

Eustace looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah but I can't just go grab any girl to snog on for practice, Pole." He pointed out.

She bit her bottom lip. "You can practice on me."

Eustace looked rather startled and Jill was looking emberassed.

"But it was just a thought, I should go now." Jill grabbed her bag and stood up quickly.

"No, wait!" Eustace took her by the arm and pulled her back down. Jill was looking at him curiously.

"Would you, Pole? Be willing to let me practice on you?" He asked a little eagerly. Jill knew that if she let him, it would be like taking advantage of him, but she just couldn't resist.

"Yeah," She sat back down next to him.

He nodded. "Alright then...when should we start?"

"How about now?"

Before he could reply, Jill leaned up to him and gently placed her lips onto his. Eustace soon got into it and he leaned in making it just a little deeper. Jill could feel her face growing hot as the kiss began to get softer and smoother.

Soon Eustace and Jill found themselves meeting up behind the gym almost every week kissing eachother for practice, and it wasn't up until now that Jill beleived in the saying "Practice makes perfect"

It was now Eustace and Jill's 3rd week of 'practice'.

"Jill?' Eustace mumbled inbetween their lips. Jill pulled away to hear him better. "Yes?"

"I've finally got the courage to ask Abels out." He said, but before Jill could congratulate him he had leaned down and began kissing her again. Jill automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him some more. I was when their breathing became raspy and they were running out of air that they pulled away.

"Good for you, Eustace." Jill smiled at him. He nodded. "I'm taking her out this Saturday. So it gives me another few days for practice...?" He said half wondering.

She nodded. "Sounds fine," and pulled him in for another, but this one was made short and sweet.

Just then the school clocks dinged, letting everyone know that it was now 8:30 Pm and students should start going to their dormitories.

Eustace and Jill pulled away and gathered their things. "I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time at seven?" Eustace called out to her. She nodded. "Yeah!" And they headed their seperate ways.

Jill quietly entered her and Eldraid's room. Eldraid was at her desk, writing a letter. "Oh! There you are, Pole! Where were you?" she asked. Jill plopped herself on her bed. "Where I've been for the past couple weeks." She explained. "Oh, helping out Scrubb with Abels. What exactly is it you're helping him with again?" Eldraid asked. Jill blushed. "Manners." She lied.

"Ah, yes. I hear he's asked her out, so he must be feeling courageous." Eldraid noted. Jill laughed a little. "Yeah, courageous little Eustace."

Eldraid raised her eyebrows. "Is that part of your lessons with him?" She said twirling a pencil in her hands. Jill blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You know, calling eachother by your first names. You two never called eachother "Pole" or "Scrubb" in weeks!" Eldraid explained.

"Oh!" Jill was blushing again. "No, I guess it just came naturally. Well...I'm going to go to the shower rooms and you know...shower. I'll see you in a bit." And with that, Jill was out the door.

"Jill I'm kinda nervous..." Eustace was saying to her on their last day of 'practice.'

"About the kiss? You needn't worry about that because you've become really good at it." She blurted out. Eustace smiled at her. Jill cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So, what are you two going to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of maybe a picnic..." He said.

"Know what you're going to wear?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Clothes I think would be the best thing."

She playfully punched him on the then the clock on the school towers rang, announcing once again that it was 8:30.

Eustace grabbed his bag and stood up along with Jill. "Well um...thanks for...you know." Eustace was rubbing the back of his neck. She only smiled. "You're welcome, anytime, Eustace."

Eustace then bent down and lightly kissed her on the cheek and without another word, he walked off to his room.

_Jill, meet me at our usual spot at our usual time._

_- Eustace._

Jill read the note that was pinned to her bedroom door. She took it down and placed it neatly inside her pocket in hope that Eldraid hadn't seen it and began her way behind the gym.

Sure enough, there was Eustace. She plopped down next to him. "Hullo What's up? How did your date go last night?"

He sighed. "Not well."

She raised her eyebrows. "How? You kissed her didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I kissed her."

Jill was getting anxious. "She didn't like it?"

"No, she liked it but..."

"But?"

"But I didn't like it." He finally admitted. Jill blinked. "You didn't? Why not? Was it not nice?"

"No, it was nice. You could really tell she knew what she was doing and all. It was soft, it was sweet but...it wasn't you." He said the last bit quietly.

Jill kinda looked like a fish with her mouth wide open, gaping and her eyes buldged out. "What do you mean, Eustace? I mean a kiss is a kiss isn't it? Same thing."

He shook his head. "But it wasn't the same thing. When I kiss you I get this nice comfortable feeling in my stomach and I feel good about myself afterwards. But...when I kiss Abels...all I can feel is her smooth cold lips. While yours is just...warm and welcoming." His face was redder than ever as he said this.

Jill couldn't help but smile. Eustace wasn't looking at her though, so he couldn't tell.

"Eustace?"

"Yeah?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, facing him towards her and placed her lips onto his own.

Eustace was a little startled but soon followed suit. Then eventually, they had to pull away. "You know," Jill began. "I was a little dissapointed when you asked Serenity out and we had to stop...our kissing lessons."

He grinnerd, a small goofy grin. "Well I don't think you'll have to worry about her too much anymore."

"No?"

"Nope."

And so there they sat together, in their spot behind the gym, kissing the night away.

THE END

Please Review and tell me what you think? :)


End file.
